kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Paradox Roidmude
Episode 43 basically confirms that evil Krim was 004 all along. He even managed to copy Krim JUST BEFORE his death. So we need to delete Krim disguice from this page. Shamanisheee (talk) 14:55, August 24, 2015 (UTC) :Episode 43 only confirmed that 004 also has the appearance of Krim. Numerous people have watched the movies overseas and confirmed that 108 is the Future Krim Steinbelt presented in the film. Ryousha (talk) 15:41, August 24, 2015 (UTC) :::I agree with User:Ryousha. It has been 100% confirmed that Paradox was also using the form of Krim Steinbelt. So please don't bring up this topic again, okay? Jmcdavid (talk) 16:05, August 24, 2015 (UTC) :::Not okay. According to this: http://umiyuki.tumblr.com/post/127149757103/surprise-future-plot-synopsis, evil Krim was only in video recording that Eiji showed to his father. Also, numerous people said that 108 MAYBE the Future Krim Steinbelt just because movie didn't explain it. Check what they said. So nope, it's not 100% confirmed. Shamanisheee (talk) 16:17, August 24, 2015 (UTC) :::::Well, I'll be. That certainly does seem to be rather conclusive. There might be something to this after all. :::::But let's remember one thing he said at the beginning of all this. He mentioned that it might not be 100% accurate. So until the movie has actually been subbed, or one of the admins accepts this as conclusive evidence, we might want to hold off on this course of action. Jmcdavid (talk) 16:27, August 24, 2015 (UTC) ::::::I was sure that Tom Constantine of Tokusatsu Network and Igadevil, both reputable people more than a tumblr source stated it was Roidmude 108. But we'll have to wait till this November/December to find out the truth. Ryousha (talk) 16:32, August 24, 2015 (UTC) Roidmude 108 (Paradox) has been shown to have the ability of time travel (the concept behind a paradox being an action eliminating the cause of said action thus preventing the action from occurring even though it clearly did once). Roidmude 004 does not (as of episode 43). Evil Krim is shown to exist in the future, and his Dark Drive form commenting on 004 taking the belt which means the history as we know it did happen in the timeline of the film. Therefore there are multiple Krims, and thus both 004 and 108 copied Krim. Additionally, nowhere are we told that only ONE Roidmude can copy someone's form. Ok. May it be here: https://twitter.com/Mashin_Shaman/status/635853620991422464. Just TomConstantine answer. Shamanisheee (talk) 01:18, August 25, 2015 (UTC) :That doesn't really answer the question - We see 108 in the film in the guise of evil Krim. We also see 004 in that guise in episode 43. It is theoretically possible for multiple Roidmudes to copy Krim's form. Heck, for all we know, 108 could've copied 004's copy of Krim. Until the movie comes out, we really don't know - but what IS known is that at one point in the film 108 (Paradox) IS Krim. And per 43 we also know 004 is. You want this quote? : ...That's from one of the short movies showing how Eiji arrived in the year 2015. And it seems doubtful that they are true, since "Eiji" was really 108 all along. So that quote can't be used as decisive proof. Also, you forgot to sign your post. Jmcdavid (talk) 19:36, September 18, 2015 (UTC) Compatibility? Okay, it says this in the Notes section of the page: The usage of Drive Driver requires compatibility with its user. Meaning, when 108 stole Eiji's identity, he also stole his compatibility. However, since the future Drive Driver didn't have Krim's consciousness in it...is that even an issue at all? Because I honestly think if the belt is a blank slate, anyone could be compatible with it. Jmcdavid (talk) 20:38, February 6, 2016 (UTC) Oops! Okay, in the list of appearances by 108/Paradox, there is a MASSIVE error! It accidently says that the name of the first episode of the Kamen Rider Drive: Movie Roadshow Commemoration! 1 Minute Stories is What is the Secret That Dwells in the Heart? Whoever wrote that made a very serious mistake, as that is the title of the eighth episode of the actual Drive series! The first episode of the Movie Roadshow Commemoration is What Is The Real Intention of Krim Steinbelt? I'd love to fix this myself, but I can't, as for some reason the page is still protected, in spite of how many months it has been since the movie's release, and in spite of the page for Eiji Tomari no longer being protected. So, could someone please do something about this? Jmcdavid (talk) 15:24, April 10, 2016 (UTC)